Can We Try Something New?
by LinaDanielle
Summary: What does Ali have in mind when she wants something that she's a bit ashamed about to ask Emily for? ;) [EMISON]


_Can We Try Something New?_

_**This was not my original idea. It was suggested in a review by one of my readers.  
Prompt: Ali wants to try 69 but is a bit ashamed to ask Emily.**_

Alison's POV

"Dammit Em, yes, right there!" I was practically screaming, I couldn't contain myself as Emily's fingers were between our bodies, thrusting deep within my folds. Her body was covering mine, the pressure of her weight on me, the delicious skin to skin contact was enough to make me come undone right then and there, but I held on a while longer, my walls tightening around her until she starting hitting the one spot that absolutely drove me wild.

Em's hair was thrown over her head, hovering over me, long enough so that the very ends brushed lightly over my breasts. I had one hand tangled in her hair, holding her gaze to mine, watching the mixture of facial expressions cross her face, and the other hand was clenched tightly in the sheets by my side.

She leaned down and practically growled in my ear, "Ali baby, come for me."

That was it; I shut my eyes tight and lost myself in the feel of release: my body arching off the bed, Em's name escaping from my lips as a harsh moan. Her hand pumped steadily, allowing me to ride out the last waves of my orgasm until my body crashed back down to the bed, bringing Em on top of me, and I fell as a heap of heaving breaths, trying to remember how to think, but the only thing that I could think about was the beautiful girl, laying on top of me, her breasts flush against my own, our breath mingling, hot, in the small space between us. There was the good sex, the great sex, the mind-blowing sex, and then there was sex with Emily Fields, and as fucking amazing as that was, I would never stop wanting more. I would never stop wanting more of her skin on mine, more of her body against mine, and I would never stop wanting more of her taste on my lips.

Emily's body lay atop mine, our bodies molding perfectly. I could feel the thin layer of sweat that had formed between us, coating our skin, it was hot, slick and when I kissed her shoulder from above me I could taste salt.

My body wandered to a fantasy I had been hoping to fulfill and although I brought it up on occasion, I had never really talked about it seriously with Em. I was unsure how to ask, if I should even ask, and if I did, I had no clue what her answer might be. I bit my lip and looked off to the side, thinking even too loud for me to concentrate. That was a mistake on my part because after a few moments from disconnecting myself from the moment we were sharing, Emily reeled me back in.

"Ali, is everything okay?" it was undeniable, the worry laced in her voice, and I cursed myself for being so easy for her to read, remembering that nothing got past us.

"Yeah Em, it's just I-" I trailed off, not knowing how to ask for this. I was a girl who got everything she wanted, if I didn't ask, Emily usually knew what to give me, most times I never had to ask, but this was one thing I'm sure Em didn't know I wanted.

"Ali, you can tell me, are you okay? Did I – did I do something wrong?"

I whipped my head towards her, "No! No! Of course not!"

"Then?" Emily waited for a response and when I realized I couldn't say what I wanted, I would just show her.

I smirked and covered her body with my own, "I just want a little something more you know? I don't think I want to be done with you yet."

No One's POV

Emily's whole body felt like fire when Ali rolled her body on top of hers and whispered those words seductively in her ear. Soon she felt herself moisten at the small licks Ali began to place over her body, Ali's hips rolling, grinding harder into her own.

Ali sat up then, straddling Emily and she placed her hands on the brunette's flat stomach, sliding them up the same time her body started to move forward. Emily threw her head back into the pillow and released a groan.

Alison's body and her hands continued to slide forward until her center was hit over Emily's stomach, and the blonde's hands were placed firmly over Emily's breasts.

Ali looked down and coaxed Em's head from the pillow, forcing them to lock eyes, "Em, do you trust me?"

Emily turned her head, not quite sure where Ali was going with this.

"Yeah, Ali, of course I do."

Ali smiled, that was all the encouragement she needed to start moving her body higher and higher along Emily's body, her center rubbing deliciously across her stomach, over her chest until she finally hovered above Emily's mouth. That mouth that was sweet out on the streets, but behind these closed doors, Ali knew Emily's mouth was a blessing on its own, but what she did with it was absolutely sinful.

Emily swallowed hard, slowly reaching her hands up to hold Ali's waist in place, except when Ali felt the movement of hands behind her, she pushed up on her knees, used the headboard for support and spun around over Em, this time so she was facing away from Emily's face and was giving her a close view of her ass. Emily was shocked, her hands frozen in mud air, now in front of Ali. And although she couldn't see her face, Em assumed that Ali was wearing a big smirk.

Alison looked over her shoulder the same time that she grabbed Emily's hands and placed them over her breasts, kneading them softly and then guiding them lower to her center, running her palms over it, so close to Emily's mouth.

"Em baby, I want to try this with you, is that okay?" Ali's voice was like music to Emily's ears. She remembered Alison playing around with saying they should try new things in bed, but never had it crossed her mind that any of it would happen, that Ali had been serious. Em's mind was a million and one thoughts too many, so all she could manage was to nod her head. Ali smirked and laughed lightly, "good, because I promise this will feel so good."

Emily sucked in a deep breath as Ali began to bend her body forward. Em's body bucked from the bed when Ali began to blow over her sensitive bundle of nerves. It was to exhilarating to have all these things happening at once. Ali wiggled her ass, inviting Emily to join her motions and when Em reached up to cup Ali's sex, Alison did the same. A moan from both girls was released and then finally Em grabbed Ali's ass, guiding it down over her mouth, reaching up to lick the length of Ali's slit.

"Oh fuck Em," was all Ali could manage before she laid her body down, breasts into Em's lower abdomen and her tongue flicking across Emily's swollen bud.

For each girl, the pleasure was brought to a new level, pleasing and being pleased at the same time. Ali felt her climax rising quickly as she darted her tongue over Emily, tasting her, while Emily skillfully lapped away at her too. Emily could feel herself building quickly as well, unable to restrain the moans when Ali added her fingers to her center, pumping and licking in a manner that was about to send her over the edge. Em mustered any strength she had and again mimicked Ali in using her very own fingers to bring on a new level of pleasure.

"Ali, I'm close." Emily grunted, trying to maintain a steady pace while her heart rate shot through the roof.

"Ugh, me too Em, me too, don't stop." Emily would've come undone at Ali's pleading voice, but she said don't stop so Em held on a little while longer, "Ali come with me."

As if they read each others' minds both girls pulled their hands away to grip the others ass and in an instant bit down hard over each other, sucking at pulling at each other's lips with their own. The pleasure and pain was so immense they climaxed together, bodies grinding and arching, legs throbbing and their sex was pulsating until every last drop was squeezed from their bodies.

Emily rested her head back, sleep heavy on her eyelids while Ali kissed the inside of Emily's thigh, running her hands down the swimmer's long lean legs. Ali repositioned herself to lay on top of Emily now, her chin nestled in the cradle between her breasts, both girls silent except for their labored breathing and pounding hearts.

Ali rolled slightly off of Emily and looked up waiting for those brown eyes to collide with hers.

Emily sighed, "yes Ali?"

Alison smiled like child and looked down at Em's chest bashfully, drawing her name with her finger over Em's heart, "sooo?"

Em laughed lightly. Somewhat from the feather-light feeling of Ali's fingertip ghosting over her skin, but mainly from the fact that Ali was seriously asking what she thinks she was.

"Ali, are you seriously wondering if I just enjoyed that?" Em waited for Ali to look at her, the embarrassment on the blonde's face written clear as day.

Ali said nothing, playing with the inside of her cheek, waiting for Em to answer to yet again, unasked question.

Emily grabbed Ali's chin and made those electric blue eyes meet hers, "Alison, of course I enjoyed myself, I was a little surprised, but, correct me if I'm wrong, I think we both had a good time?" Emily couldn't stop from smirking when the sly smile returned to Ali's face.

Ali moved closer, her face inches from Emily and she whispered barely loud enough for Em to hear, "the best." Emily laughed when Ali started rubbing her nose back and forth in the crook of her neck, stopping only to prop herself up on her elbows and add, "and I can't wait to do it again…or try something new."

Em stopped laughing for a moment, groaning when Ali was the one who started to laugh, knowing very well how tried Emily was, "but not now babe, I know you're tired…go to sleep."

Em shook her head and closed her eyes with a smile plastered on her face. Ali nuzzled down, laying her head on Emily's arm and pulling the blanket up and over their bodies.

"Ali, you're impossible you know that?" Em's voice was laced with playfulness, not to mention the low rumble that came from the lack of sleep.

"I know, but so are you, I love you." Ali closed her eyes and calmed to the feel of Emily's chest thudding gently in her ear, a perfect rhythm to her own breathing. A yawn was heard and before Ali fell into a deep slumber, Emily whispered, "I love you too, Ali."

_**Okay everyone, so I know that wasn't the "smuttiest" of my work, but I thought maybe I should dial it back a bit? I hope none of you were disappointed with that? Writing new smut all the time isn't always that easy, and with the occasional writer's block that sometimes finds its way into my head, I usually end up with pieces like this, a hybrid between smut and the mushy stuff…what should that be called? Smush? Haha, I hope not. Anyways, I thank you all for the support, I apologize for the long wait and **__**I hope you leave your thoughts down below**__**. I know I have the other prompts to write (from the reviews from my story Santa's Little Helpers) but if there are any other suggestions or recommendations, I'd love to hear from you!**_

_**My next one-shot prompt from the list: "A Good Morning (Emison Style)"**_

_**Kisses, Lina xoxo**_


End file.
